Kokoro
by A Rozen Dream
Summary: Senri was raised to be a soldier for the fire nation but decided to run away once finding the truth behind the place once called home. No on the run in search of one other that has escaped the fire nation before only to meet the Avatar and gang... im sorry sum sucks i know but its hard trying not to give anything away XC
1. Chapter 1

_"How did I get myself into this mess"_ I groaned walking around a forest completely lost

As I was walking around I heard the sound of laughter but as I got closer the sounds suddenly stopped.

_"Well this can't be good"_

I continued walking anyway, I came out near a camp fire that had 3 people sitting around it looking very guilty, I was about to say something when I heard a loud sneeze then grass went flying everywhere and a young bald bow with an arrow on his head was standing there wiping his nose.

"Right... well it was nice meeting you"

I went to turn and leave when I walked right into a tree making me fall flat on my back with stars spinning around my head.

"I don't think he is fire nation" a boy spoke

Once the stars stopped spinning around my head I pulled myself up dusting of my clothes before turning to face them clearing my throat.

"What makes you think I'm not fire nation?"

"Because you walked into a tree" the boy spoke again

I looked towards him with a frown "well maybe I'm just an idiot"

"HA so you are fire nation"

"If I'm fire nation then you must be to"

"I'm from the water tribe!" he pointed out

"So now you're saying I'm from the water tribe"

"Only the smartest people are in the water tribe"

"Then why are you in it"

"Should we stop them?" the arrow boy asked

"I think we should let them go on longer, it's entertaining" the small girl said with a grin

I once again cleared my throat and faced the others "sorry about that"

"Why are you out here?" the older girl asked

"Oh well... I was trying to find my way to Ba sing Se"

"So you're going to Ba sing Se on your own?" arrow boy asked

"Yeah... if I could find the place that is"

"Well were going there!"

"Aang don't invite him along" the boy hissed "he will eat our brains in our sleep or something"

"I prefer eating the eyes not the brains" I said as calmly as I could making him freak out

"Relax Sokka, he's joking" the older girl sighed

"So what do you say? Want to come with us?" arrow boy asked

"Uhhh... well are you all alright with it?"

Sokka went to say something when I quickly talked before he had a chance to "everyone other than him?"

"Toph?" arrow boy asked looking at the smaller girl

"I don't care" she shrugged

"Its settled then, you can travel with us" the girl smiled

"Thanks, oh I'm Senri"

"I'm Katara, back there is my brother Sokka"

"And I'm Aang!" he shouted out "it's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Toph" the small girl said sounding a little bored

"Wait... I know these names from somewhere... OH NOW I KNOW! Water bender Katara, Earth bender Toph and of course Avatar Aang, and the other one"

"HEY!" Sokka shouted coming out of hiding

"So why are you going to Ba sing Se?" Katara asked me

"I'm looking for someone" I shrugged sitting down

"And there in Ba sing Se?"

"I can't say for certain... honestly no one knows where he is but I think sooner or later he will show up in Ba sing Se"

"You don't even know if he is there!" Sokka shouted out

"Anyway I've been walking around all day so I'm going to get some sleep" I said ignoring him

With that I laid down on my back and fell asleep faster than anyone around me could even say goodnight. The next morning we headed out taking a break near a water fall, Sokka was trying to read some maps, Toph was splashing her feet in the water near Sokka, I was sitting behind her on the grass while Aang was floating around in the surprisingly calm water freezing his body and lastly Katara was up on a cliff, no idea how she got up there but there she was.

"Water bending bomb" she shouted jumping off the cliff

She laughed as she spun around curling up her body landing in the water with a HUGE splash, and I mean huge making frozen Aang fly out of the water. Sokka desperately tried to cover the map he was looking at while Aang landed on the ground with his ice smashing as rain like water fell down over us. Before any of it hit me though I managed to jump out of the way, Sokka on the other hand now had a wet map.

"Sure, our only map, juuust splash some water on them" he said with a frown

"Sorry" Katara mumbled ringing out her hair

She pushed her hair behind her and started to bend the water out of Sokka's maps; once the map was dry again he scooted off the rock while the rest of us gathered around him.

"So did you figure out route were going to take?" Aang asked as he crouched down

"Well..." he said deep in thought "no, this map is to old Aang"

"Well we should head west" I pointed out "that's around about where the city is as far as I know"

"Then we'll head west then" Aang smiled standing "but first"

Before the others could do anything Aang was soaking them, I managed to dodge the water and remain dry, other than a few splashes here and there.

"Where did you learn to move like that?" Katara asked me as we walked through the forest

"Huh?"

"Back at the lake, you're the only one that managed to stay dry"

"Oh right... back at home I was put into a training camp at a young age"

"Training camp?" Aang asked

"There all over the place, the fire nation set them up and then take children from their homes and families putting them through training to become their soldiers"

"You were in a fire nation camp!" Sokka shouted "I knew we shouldn't trust him!"

"Sokka" Katara hissed

"No he's right, I can't even defend myself in saying I was taken from my families..."

"So you are fire nation?"

"NO!" I shouted stopping "if I could I would deny my family or at least my father... history says our village was saved by the fire nation well before I was born but that's not true. For my whole life I believed the stories they fed us as children but then one day I uncovered the truth. The village was slaughtered, forced to bow below the fire nation, hundreds were killed! My mother's family was killed... after finding that out I couldn't stay there any longer. That is why I left, I refuse to be a part of that, I would rather die then follow the rule of the fire nation"

"But what about your family?" Katara asked

"I wish I could say they feel the same way but they don't... my family would die protecting the fire nation so I guess... I no longer have a family. Anyway let's get moving"

Things were fairly quiet until we reached 'The Serpents Pass' looking at the thing we all stood there with our mouths slightly open.

"Were going through that?" I asked turning to Sokka

"You're the one that said to go this way" he frowned at me

"Since when did you listen to me?"

"It isn't so bad; I thought it would be more windy though, like a serpent"

"Well you first then" I said giving him a push

"Don't do that!" he shouted

As we walked along the skinny path the sound of a fire nation ship reached our ears, the others didn't seem too concerned about it, I guess it was far away but still I kept waiting for it to attack us. If it wasn't for me nearly falling to my death they probably wouldn't have seen us but now all that mattered was staying alive.

"They spotted us!" Sokka shouted

_"Like we ALL couldn't see the fire coming at us"_ I thought with a frown

Aang quickly jumped up whacking the flaming rock back at the fire nation ship but he couldn't stop the other one hitting the side of the mountain. We all just barely made it past the crumbling rock but that was the least of our worries as we continued to run along the path. As the sun started to set we all relaxed a little more, no more fire nation ships had come and none of us lost our heads, in all things weren't too bad.

The next morning though things got a little complicated, the path ahead of us was gone or maybe just under the sea but either way it was too far to swim and there didn't look to be any other way across.

"Everyone single file!" Katara called out

We all listened to what she said and lined up behind her as she started to part the water in front of us. Slowly we started to walk further down into the ocean with nothing but water all around us, at first it was frightening but after a little while I got used to it.

"This is kind of cool" I muttered out loud

I couldn't help but laugh as Momo leapt into the water and started to chase after fish but then suddenly he jumped back in as something huge passed us.

"What is that thing?" Katara asked

Next thing I knew whatever it was forced its way into our bubble as we all let out a scream, if it wasn't for Toph lifting the earth from out feet I hate to think what would have happened, didn't even get that wet  
either. We watched as the huge thing circled around us until finally its head burst from the water letting out a screech.

"I think I just figured out why they call it the serpents pass" Sokka squeaked out

It let out another screech as it looked down at us then Sokka picked up Momo and held it towards the serpent!

"Oh great and powerful serpent please accept this humble and tasty offering, thankyou"

"Sokka!" Katara shouted at him

Before it could eat us all Aang shot a blast of air towards it then got out his glider.

"I'll discrete it, Katara get everyone across" he said flying off

Katara jumped onto the water freezing it below her feet until she made it to the other side, first a bubble underwater and now walking on ice what next? Sokka was the first one on the ice running towards the other side like a madman while Katara went off to help Aang, I was about half way when I looked back and saw Toph wasn't moving.

"Toph come on its just ice!" Sokka called out already on the other side

She put her foot down on the ice before taking a few steps back.

"Actually I'm going to stay on my little island where I can see!" she called out

Part of the serpent's body hit the small island hard leaving a huge dent in the middle forcing Toph onto the ice but she still wasn't too keen on the idea. I ran back as fast as I could on ice and placed my hands on her shoulders, mainly to stop myself from slipping and to let her know I was there.

"Hold on" I said scooping her up before she could say anything

I started running back with Toph holding on tightly and I almost made it to before the serpent broke the ice path. Toph screamed as we hit the water and started to struggle, during her slight panic I managed to get under her and back up so she was now on my back with her arms around my neck.

"I got you Toph!" I called out over the noise

I swam back trying to keep us both above the water until finally we made it to the other side, Sokka helped get Toph out while I pulled myself out. Not long after we were all safely on the other side Aang and Katara managed to knock the serpent around enough to send it away. Once we finally made it off the serpents path Sokka pointed out the Ba sing Se wall to us, I had no idea it was so huge.

"I'm going to go on ahead" Aang said flying off

"We should get moving to" Katara said walking towards the wall

Once we reached the wall Toph just opened up a large hole we could walk through stirring some trouble, luckily Aang was flying around and saw us, after finding out we were with the avatar we were all free to go.

"Oh would you happen to know where a tea shop is?" I asked one of the guards

"There's one on the main street I think" he shrugged walking away

"Well I guess I'll see you around then, thanks for letting me tag along"

"You're leaving?" Aang asked

"Good" Sokka muttered earning a glare from Katara

"Well yeah..."

"Where are you going to stay?" Katara asked

"I dunno" I shrugged "no need to worry about me though, I'll be fine on my own"

"Why don't you stay with us?" Aang offered

"Thanks for the offer but I'll pass"

"Why?" Toph asked

"I hope you guys never find out" I sighed walking away

We all have our secrets and I never wanted them to find out, if they did they or more all of us would be faced with a difficult situation and they already had so much to do.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked around the street asking nearby people if they knew where a tea shop was until finally as night fell I found it, now to wait. Morning came with the sun shining down on my face waking me up; I sat up probably with a yawn rubbing my eyes as I looked around me.

"Hey kid, what are you doing sleeping out here!"

"Eh?"

I looked up and saw an angry man impatiently tapping his finger on his arm glaring down at me.

"Sorry" I yawned once more

"You're scaring away my costumers, get out of here you lazy bum!" he shouted

"I'm going, I'm going" I said standing up stretching my back "say you haven't noticed any new guys coming here have you"

"No now move it!"

"Yeah, yeah" I'm mumbled walking away

_"I'm starving... maybe I should have stayed with the gang..."_

"Excuse me... sir?"

"Eh?"

I looked behind me and saw a girl who looked about the same age as Katara fidgeting with her hands.

"Yes?" I asked facing her properly

"Umm well I couldn't help but overhear you're conversation with the tea man... are you really homeless?"

"Ahh... it's complicated" I admitted "I'm waiting for someone only I'm not too sure when they will get here"

"You can wait at my house" she said perking up a little "its right across from the tea shop see"

I looked to where she was pointing and saw a kind of fresh vegetable stand, that would explain the apron.

"Thanks but really its ok"

"you will get breakfast and lunch but it will come at a price... you see mum and dad are gone for the day and I kind of told them I would be fine but... well I don't really know what I'm doing" she sighed hanging her head

"My names Senri"

"Maki" she smiled

"Well let's get me suited up then"

_"I guess it's a good way to keep an eye on the tea shop"_

"So you'll help! Thank you so much"

"No need to thank me, might not be any good at it you know"

"I'm sure you will be fine and maybe mum and dad can give you a permanent job"

"Thanks for the offer but I don't know how long I'll be here"

"Oh... well that doesn't matter" she smiled

While I moved a few heavy boxes and stands out to the front and pretty much just set things up Maki was inside making me something to eat. I didn't blame her for wanting help; some of these things were heavy! But I managed to pull it off. After eating I went back to helping out, things weren't really too busy but well in the nicest way possible she was a little hopeless or maybe just a lot clumsy but either way it turned out to actually be quite fun. I did kind of forget to pay attention to the tea shop and before I knew it Maki was telling me it was closing time and the sun was almost gone.

"Did they come today?" she asked as we put everything away

"Forgot to pay attention actually" I laughed

"I'm sorry! It's all my fault"

"Don't worry about it really, they'll come back" I smiled

"I'm sure my parents won't mind if you stay here... after all you did help out a lot"

"Thanks but..."

I was about to make up some reason when I heard laughing coming from the tea shop, I looked across for no real reason when I saw a group of people laughing at a man who looked to be wearing an apron but his back was facing me so I couldn't quite see.

"What is it? Oh I wonder who that is... I didn't know he hired new people"

"Umm I have to go, thanks for today, it was a lot of fun"

"Oh ahh bye"

I gave her a quick wave before entering the tea shop searching for the man hoping beyond hope it was who I thought it was.

"This is some of the best tea I have ever tasted!" someone called out

"The secret ingredient is love"

I looked over and saw the man from the window holding a teapot with a huge smile while a boy only a short distance from him let out a groan. I was about to look back at the man when I noticed the boy had a scar on his face, I guess others could have a scar to but this had to be them, the ones I was searching for.

"What are you doing here you bum" the owner yelled at me from across the room

Everyone suddenly turned and looked at me making my quite uncomfortable, wasn't good with attention

"Ahh..."

"Senri! I'm glad you're still here" Maki called out running into the shop "you forgot you're pay from today"

I turned towards her completely confused; she walked towards me with a small bag and placed it in my hand.

"You can pay me back later" she whispered before leaving the shop

_"What a strange girl..."_

"I'm here for tea; do you have a problem with that?" I called out facing the owner once more jingling the bag

"Oh of course not sir" he said with a slight sweat drop

I walked over and sat down at one of the tables with a silent smirk to myself, although if it wasn't for Maki I would probably still be standing there like an idiot.

"Here's your tea" the boy grumbled placing the cup on the table

"You need to work on you're manners, you should serve people with a smile" I said to him

He just let out a small growl, can't say I blamed him. Before he could walk away I quickly grabbed hold of his sleeve making him look even angrier, if that was possible.

"sorry but I need to talk to the man you're with... not here though... could you tell him to meet me near that fountain at the end of the street after his shift?"

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk, look if you're that worried about him you can come to, it really doesn't bother me but please just tell him. I don't mean any harm"

"Fine" he grumbled walking away

I don't know if he would or not but at least now I knew where they worked so if worse came to worse I could just follow them home or something but I didn't really want to do that. After paying for the tea I left the shop and headed to the fountain to wait, at least it wasn't raining or cold or anything like that.

I had almost fallen asleep when I heard the sound of people walking towards me; I sat up properly rubbing my eyes with one hand while I stretched the other above my head. After making out the outline I stood myself up straightening out my back until they were in my sight.

"Thank you for coming out here and thank you for passing on my message" I smiled at both of them

"My nephew here said you had something to talk to me about"

"Yes... I really hope you or probably more you're nephew don't jump to the wrong idea here but... I know who you really are. I've been thinking of the right way to say it but decided just cutting to the truth would be best"

"Know who we are? What do you mean by that!" his nephew snapped at me

"that's what I was afraid of" I winced "look I'm not here to get you guys into trouble... the opposite really I was hoping that maybe you might be able to help me... please at least hear out my story"

"Why don't you come back to my place for tea?"

"You're inviting him back!"

"Of course" he smiled already walking away

"Oh ahh thank you" I said quickly walking after him

After getting back to their place I found myself between smiles and glares, it was kind of weird but I decided for now just to ignore the glaring one.

"Here you go" he said handing me some tea

"Thankyou"

"Now how can we help you?"

"Well you see sir... first I must ask you something. Do you know general Myde?"

His face hardened slightly at the name, there was no doubt that he remembered him.

"Who's that?"

"He is a horrid man with no compassion, only a lust for power and control over people. All the children... no all the people in my village are nothing but his puppets, from a young age the children are put into training to fight for him and the fire lord. Taught us that the rest of the world was evil, filled our minds with lies! Even his own... I was never his child; I was just another puppet to control"

"But I thought he had a da..."

I quickly shot him a look pleading him silently to not say the word.

"What are you doing here then?" he asked

"When I was younger I heard the stories about you... what my father did... I never believed you were a bad person but well going against his word was a bad thing... I knew he wasn't innocent but when I discovered the true horrors of his past I couldn't stay there, I couldn't allow myself to be controlled like that! You're the only other person in this world that I knew I could trust" I sighed "you owe me nothing but... I didn't know what else to do, you're the only others to defy the fire nation and live"

"What is your name?"

"Senri..."

"Such a nice name"

"May I ask... what I might call you? Both you're names are forbidden to speak and even though they are not here to punish me I still fear it plus I would think you would have new names here?"

"I am Mushin and that is my nephew Lee"

"It's lovely to meet you, both of you"

"You must be tired, why don't you rest"

"What? ar-are you sure?"

"Yes, you can take my bed"

"Oh no I couldn't, I will be fine anywhere, honestly"

After I guess what could be called an argument of sorts Mushin finally gave up and slept in his own bed while I slept on the floor, only problem was I couldn't sleep. It wasn't the hard floor or anything, that didn't bother me; I just had the night playing over in my mind. I had planned it all out, every outcome but even though things didn't go badly I was still left with what do I do now?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Mushin left telling Lee to show me around and stuff like that but he wasn't too happy with that idea, I can't say I was too happy with it either.

"don't worry you don't have to, we can just go separate ways and I'll tell Mushin we had lots of fun together or something like that" I sighed looking out the window "oh actually... there is one thing... I hate to ask but you wouldn't happen to have a change of clothes I could borrow do you? I've been wearing this for longer then I care to say"

"What!"

"Never mind" I grumbled

"There's some in my room" he muttered

I turned around surprised that he was actually well being nice but he had his back facing me, I went into his room and found something that wouldn't be too big on me, he was a bit taller after all, only noticeable with pants. I had just gotten the pants on when I heard the door open next to me, I stood with wide eyes as Lee was about to walk into the room.

"You're a gi..."

"Get out!" I shouted throwing my shoe at him

He closed the door before the shoe managed to reach him making it hit the door then fall to the ground, after that single bang there was nothing but silence, deadly silence.

I placed my hand over my strapped chest and fell to the ground; my heart was pounding out of fear. I managed to scrap by when I got soaked with the others but I can't get changed without him finding out! I hated myself for being so stupid, I should have been more careful, Mushin knew and that was enough but now... well I might as well ran around naked! Or so I felt.

After calming my beating heart I finished changing then slid the door open with my head held high trying not to show any weakness and kind of silently hoping maybe I hallucinated the whole thing.

"Thank you for allowing me to borrow these clothes" I said walking towards the front door

"Wait" he said as my hand was on the handle

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"Well first I was going to see Maki and try and pay her back then... well I don't know"

"I'll go with you" he said standing

"Uhhh... ok... I guess" I shrugged opening the door

I was a little cautious, there's no way he would want to be around me unless he thought I was going to bust them or something like that but he didn't seem to do anything, other than glare a lot.

"Senri!" Maki called out spotting me before I even reached the small house

"Hey Maki"

"Oh so you found who you were looking for then?" she asked looking at Lee

"Sure did, thanks for everything" I said handing her the bag back "umm... I don't quiet have the money to pay you back but I will don't worry!"

"I want to introduce you to my parents, your friend can come to of course" she said grabbing hold of my hand

As she started to pull me away I grabbed Lee's sleeve out of pure reaction, once we stopped he quickly ripped his sleeve out of my hand then shot me a glare which I ignored, it's not like I meant to.

"Mum this is Senri and this is his friend..."

"Lee" he grumbled

"So you're the one that helped my daughter yesterday?"

"Yes ma'am"

"So formal" she said with her hand on her face "and handsome"

"Mum!"

"You're too kind" I smiled

"Got another order!, who are you?"

I turned my head to the side and saw a tall man looking down at me with a slight glare.

"Dad this is Senri, I told you about him last night remember?"

"Hmm" he grumbled walking towards his wife

"What was this order?"

He handed her a piece of paper then sat down still glaring at me.

"All of this? But you have to deliver to the Eron's"

"I'll have time" he waved off

"There on opposite sides of town..."

"Excuse me... I don't mean to intrude but perhaps I could help out?"

"You? You're just a twig" he grumbled

"I'm a lot stronger then I might look plus I owe you're daughter and I would like to repay my debt sir"

"Such a kind boy"

"Your daughter was kind enough to help me, the least I can do is repay that kindness, just tell me where to go"

"Fine, let's see what you got twig"

I was handed a small create filled with different foods that was kind of heavy but I only had to take it there so it would be fine. After getting directions I set out with grumpy following behind me, I had actually forgotten he was there for a while.

"Why are you helping them?"

"It's like I said, I have a debt to repay"

"You're going to hurt yourself carrying that"

"Nah I'm fine, carried things heavier for longer"

"Why..." he started to say

"If you want to know I guess I'll tell you... I told you how my father was a bad person well before that though... I mean before I found out I was his prize. I was the perfect soldier, obeyed every command I was given even if it was to marry some guy I had never met, luckily I left before that was even an issue. I was sent on a mission, to 'save' more children but when I saw what was really happening... I started to question the history of our village, of the fire nation. I don't know what my father was planning on doing to me... kill me or send me away or perhaps wait until I was to broken to resist him. all I knew is I was alone in a cold dark room with all my so called friends and family thinking I was a traitor, in the time I was in there I had to decide, forget the truth or suffer whatever my father had planned."

We reached the house and I knocked on the door giving the woman a smile as she stood in the doorway holding onto a crying baby.

"I'm here to deliver this"

"Oh, I haven't seen you around before, is Groose ok?"

"Everyone is well; I am just helping out for today, where would you like me to put this?"

"Oh just on the kitchen table if you don't mind"

"No trouble ma'am"

"I'll wait here" Lee grumbled

I got inside and placed the crate on the table like I was told.

"Oh now where did I put that money.." she muttered trying to look around

"Excuse me ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like me to hold her while you look?"

"Are you sure?"

"It's no problem"

She handed the crying baby to me and I held her close to my chest as instincts took over, by the time the lady returned the baby was fast asleep in my arms.

"Now how did you do that?" she asked placing the money on the table

"I don't know" I admitted "kids just seem to fall asleep on me... I guess they think I'm boring"

"You're going to make a fine father one day" she said taking the baby from me

"You're too kind" I smiled

After getting the money from the table I said goodbye and headed outside only to find Lee giving me a weird look.

"What?"

"You stopped the child from crying"

"Eh?"

"I saw you holding it from the window"

"Ah, I don't know, babies just fall asleep on me for some reason" I shrugged "anyway should get this money back to them"

"What did you do?"

"What?"

"Did your father let you go?"

"Oh right, no of course he didn't. I couldn't live the life he wanted me to, not now but well I'm stubborn so I refused to roll over and take whatever punishment was coming my way so I escaped. They were looking for me, had posters all around the area, nowhere was safe for me... I guess it was a spur of the moment decision; one if I thought about it for too long wouldn't have been able to go through with. I needed food and was forced to find a town, obviously I tried to hide my face and hair as much as possible and then I got mistaken for a boy... that night I cut off my hair, strapped my chest and started wearing boy clothes. At first it was hard but I was able to walk freely through towns, past posters of myself without anyone knowing, I've been a boy from then on."

"Why come here then?"

"Well... it's like I told you're uncle, you're the only others even remotely like me... and I didn't have anywhere else to go... I don't like saying these things or even admitting them but I was lonely, maybe even a little frightened but don't you dare tell anyone that ok!"

"Senri back already" Maki asked coming to meet me

"All done" I said handing her the money

"I told dad you could do it, I wish I was half as strong as you"

"Oh I'm not that strong, honestly" I chuckled

"Once again you have come to our rescue now though" she smiled

"I really haven't done much anyway I hate to run off so soon but we have to get going, I'll see you around ok?"

"Oh ok... it was nice to meet you Lee"

"She's so energetic" I laughed once we left

"Senri is not you're real name?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Same reason Lee isn't mine"

"Ah right well actually... Senri is my real name"

"How have you not been found yet?" he scoffed

"I've only told 7 people... oh wait 9 including Maki's parents and they are people who wouldn't tell the fire nation. Besides my home is a long way from here, I've been traveling for nearly a month... most of that was spent going in a circle but still"

"You shouldn't trust anyone"

"I'll admit there are certain people you shouldn't trust but to trust no one? I don't know if I could live like that. of course in saying that I haven't really trusted anyone... my name is just a name, not really that big, you found out my gender by accident, not like I was going to tell you and everything else I have said is just explanations behind my secrets and since you already know telling you the reason isn't going to do much... I guess I can't really talk about trust can I?"

We walked around in silence, I didn't really know what to say and he just didn't seem like the talking type, we were slowly heading back to their home when I thought I saw Mushin.

"Lee wait... is that... you're uncle?"

He looked to the alleyway I was pointing to, with his expression changing to more emotions I could count until it ended with his normal scowl.

"What is he doing? Wait that guy has a kni... he's helping a mugger isn't he?" I groaned "well I guess he can look after himself"

We continued walking when a ball landed at Lee's feet; he looked down at it for a moment then towards the kids.

"Throw it here mister!" they called out waving their arms around

"Go on, throw it back" I whispered to him

"Childish games" he muttered

"You need to lighten up" I grumbled picking up the ball

I threw it into the air then head-butted it back towards the children while Lee was already walking away.

"Don't you remember what it was like to be a kid? Playing around with friends?"

"No" he grumbled

"Oh are you and your uncle working tonight?"

"Yes"

"Oh I see..."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm back" Mushin called out

"Finally!" I shouted jumping up "hey wait... where's Lee?"

"He has a date" he grinned closing the door

"A-a date? Oh well... how nice for him" I mumbled

"How was your day? Prince Zuko wouldn't talk much about it"

"Oh well... yeah he kind of walked in on me... while I was changing... and... well... yeah he knows" I sighed with a small groan

"That would explain why he wouldn't talk about it" he laughed "how about some tea?"

"Sure... so I was wondering, is this the first time he's been on a date?"

"Yes"

"Oh... well how come I mean it's not like he's ugly or anything"

"We have never been in peace before"

"Oh I see... oh I never had the chance to thank you properly for allowing me to stay here, I promise soon I will leave"

"Stay as long as you like, the more the merrier"

"I always knew you would be kind" I smiled

After a while I noticed he was looking out of the window, I couldn't help but giggle, the way he looked out for his nephew, I hadn't seen a bond so strong before. The squeak of the door opening made him stand up straight and attend to his plants as Lee walked in closing the door behind him.

"How was your night Prince Zuko?"

Lee walked straight to his room slamming the door shut before I even had a chance to tease him about his date! But it didn't stay shut for long before he opened the door slightly.

"It was nice" he said closing the door quietly

"I guess... its good he had fun" I sighed "he needs to smile more"

"Perhaps you should take him out to?" Mushin asked with a grin

"What are you on about?"

"Oh nothing, just the ramblings of an old man"

The way he said that made me frown, I didn't want him to go planning anything.

The next day Lee and Mushin left for work while I headed out just to walk around, while I was walking around though I saw pieces of paper fall from the sky. It was an advertisement from Aang looking for his sky bison; I guess he still hadn't found it yet. I thought about finding them and helping when a horrible thought hit me, if Lee was to see this, I knew his history with the avatar which is why I haven't mentioned it but with these pieces of paper falling everywhere he was sure to find out.

"Where's Lee!" I shouted entering the tea shop

"He stepped outside for a moment but guess what, I'm getting my own tea shop!" Mushin said with a smile

"Oh that's great... I'm going to go and try find Lee"

I looked around for ages until I gave up, there was no way he hadn't seen it by now so with a heavy heart I headed back only to hear Mushin and Lee talking. Once they stopped I quietly entered the room only to hear Mushin saying weird names out loud.

"Uhh I'm back"

"You're just in time to help me think of a new name for my tea shop!"

Things were quiet, to quiet, Lee hadn't left his room for hours, I was starting to get worried.

"I wonder if Lee is ok..."

"He will do what he feels is right"

"You don't mean... I can't let him!" I shouted jumping out of the window

_"Lee how can you throw all this away? You're uncle; you're peace, the love you two have! HOW COULD YOU!"_

I couldn't find him but then I saw the strangest thing, Mushin was walking around but it was almost like he was following something so I decided to follow him, if anyone could lead me to Lee it was him. I followed him to some strange building but thought it best not to go in, as I heard Lee shout in frustration I knew that was the right choice.

I made it home just before they did, I was happy to see Lee seemed to have put everything behind him but then he fell to the ground. Mushin looked after him; all I could do was sit in the kitchen and worry! Soon Mushin came out holding an empty bucket with worry written all over him.

"I need to get more water..."

"I can go... so you don't have to leave him if want..."

"Some air might do me good, could you watch him?"

"Oh uhh... of course"

"I'll be back soon"

"Right..."

Once Mushin left I cautiously entered the room where Lee was, he had his back facing me and was coughing. I knelt down by his side not really knowing what to do.

"Uhh... you're uncle went to get more water for you... he should be back soon"

He started coughing once more and rolled onto his back with sweat pouring down his face, I saw a cloth on the other side of the room, after grabbing it I started to gently pat Lee's face with it. Looking at him now, he seemed so vulnerable, sweet almost.

"Lee... no Zuko, you have to get better ok, please get better Zuko!"

"Yo-you called m-me Zuko" he said opening his eyes

"Yeah" I smiled

He started to frown at me then reached up with a shaky hand but I quickly grabbed hold of it.

"Don't try and move, you need rest" I said with a shaky voice

"I'm fine!" he said ripping his hand free

"I-I'm sorry" I mumbled closing my eyes

Before I knew it I felt a hand on my face, my eyes snapped open as Zuko was wiping away a tear I didn't even notice.

"I'll be fine" he smiled before another coughing fit hit him

"ZUKO!" I called out grabbing hold of his hand

"I've got more water"

"Mushin please will he be ok!" I asked looking back at him

"He will be fine, he just needs plenty of rest, you should get some rest to"

"I... I want to stay... if that's alright..."

"Of course"

I stayed with him throughout the night unable to sleep, he didn't seem to be getting any better but at least he was sleeping now, not very peacefully by the looks of things though. He stayed in that state only waking up a few times from nightmares for 3 days until finally I heard him get up. After being forced to get some rest by Mushin I was currently lying near Zuko's room half asleep and half-awake but too tired to move.

"Ah Prince Zuko you're finally awake"

"Where's Senri?" I heard him groan

"She is over there resting"

"Why doesn't she sleep in a proper bed?"

"It took all my wisdom to get her to sleep there; she didn't want to leave your side"

"Really?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"She stayed by your side day and night holding your hand praying for you"

"She did?"

"Yes, let's not wake her"

"Right..."

After that conversation I found myself drifting off to a deep and peaceful sleep. Once I woke up I found myself alone in the house, I knew the tea shop was opening today so it wasn't a big surprise.

"You're awake" Zuko said walking out of his room

"Zuko? What are you doing here? Doesn't you're uncle's tea shop open today?"

"I stayed back, he understands"

"You should have gone with him, I can look after myself, not like sleeping alone will kill me" I muttered standing up

"I wanted to give this to you... it's not much but... well... here"

He was looking away from me but in his hand was a silver chain necklace with a small flower on it with each petal a different colour.

"It's lovely, little girly for a guy though right?" I laughed

"I thought it would suit you... let me put it on for you" he muttered still not looking at me

Even though he wasn't looking at me I still nodded and turned around for him, the necklace was put around my neck then after a few fumbles he finished doing it up. I reached down and touched the flower with a small smile; I had never gotten a present like this before.

"Wait why did you get this for me?"

"Uncle said you stayed by my side.. I wanted to repay you're kindness"

"Thank you, its lovely" I smiled at him "now you better go help your uncle"

For the next few days things were great, peaceful and happy, they were even invited to serve tea at the palace! But when Mushin came running inside I knew something was wrong. After he filled me in despite his protest I ran to find him, after everything that happened, everything he had been through why this?

After beating up a few people I managed to find myself in some kind of crystal maze walking around with no idea where to go from here until I heard a loud bang. I followed it until I reached a large room where I saw Aang, Katara some other girl and Zuko all fighting but the problem was Zuko was fighting Aang.

"Zuko no!" I shouted

"Who is that?" the girl asked

"Senri get out of here!" Aang called out to me

"I'm not leaving without Zuko!" I shouted running towards them

While Aang was looking at me Zuko shot a fire ball towards him.

"Aang look out!" Katara shouted

"You should watch it to!" the girl shouted shooting blue flames at her

Aang was about to create an earth wall in front of him but I jumped between him and the fire ball before he could. This was my biggest secret, one I didn't want the avatar finding out after he helped me but I had no choice. I created a ball of fire around me and as Zuko's hit my fire wall extinguishing in the process.

"If you're going to fight then fight me!" I shouted at him

"You're a fire bender!" Aang called out

"Sorry, I didn't want you to find that out" I smiled at him "I'll take care of Zuko, you help Katara"

Zuko let out a frustrated shout and started to attack me with fire, I managed to dodge it after all he was just relying on blind rage so it wasn't too hard.

"Why are you fighting!" I shouted at him "have you forgotten everything that happened these past few days!"

"I will kill you if I have to!" he shouted back

"Zuko I... no, I refuse to believe that!" I yelled holding the necklace under my shirt "I know you! You can start over; it's not too late to put this behind. Please come back!"

"You don't know anything!"

"I don't want to fight you... but if this is the only way then so be it"

Things seemed to be going ok, with me taking care of Zuko and Aang and Katara taking care of the other one it looked like we were going to win until a group of earth benders stormed the place and it was obvious whose side they were on. I was busy helping Katara hold them off when suddenly there was a bright light, we all stopped fighting and looked over at Aang who seemed to be glowing when suddenly a bolt of lightning hit him making him fall to the ground.

Katara caught him before he managed to hit the ground and I quickly made my way in front of them preparing to protect them both when someone shot fir between us and Zuko. I was surprised to see Mushin jumping next to me taking a fighting stance.

"You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" he shouted back to Katara and Aang

He shot a few fire balls and I joined in matching his attacks.

"Senri leave with them!" he shouted at me

"My place is here" I smiled at him

He nodded at me as rocks were thrown at us; he managed to dodge them only moving a few steps while I had to jump around, watching him fight like this was amazing. While Katara started to lift her and Aang through the waterfall Mushin and I blasted fire at the people in front of us the second they were gone though he stopped fighting. I knew the second he sent Katara out of here that this wasn't going to be a battle to the death; he just wanted to make sure they were safe.

With a small smile I closed my eyes and also stopped fighting waiting for whatever would happen next. Mushin and I were both covered in the strange glowing rock but neither of us struggled against it. I opened my eyes and noticed him looking over at Zuko with a hurt expression one that I matched; I couldn't understand how he could do this.

When I started my journey, left my home and family in search for the two outcast of the fire nation I never expected it to end like this.


	5. Chapter 5

**BOOK 3  
****_3_****_rd_****_ Person POV_**

The morning sun rose as Zuko still silently sat in his uncle's tent, even as his uncle woke stretching he still sat there not knowing what to say.

"Uncle... I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me but I want you to know... I am so, so sorry uncle" he said with tears "I'm so sorry and ashamed of what I did; I don't know how I could ever make it up to you! But I..."

Before he could finish his sentence Iroh pulled his nephew into a hug holding him close with a small smile.

"How can you forgive me so easily, I thought you would be furious with me!"

"I was never angry with you, I was sad because I was afraid you had lost your way"

"I did lose my way"

"But you found it again" he said pulling back "and you did it by yourself and I am so happy you found you're way here"

"It wasn't that hard uncle" he said as Iroh hugged him once more "you have a pretty strong scent"

"Now there is someone else you should see" Iroh said pulling back once more

"Who uncle?"

"Come with me"

Iroh stood up and led Zuko to another tent where movement could be heard inside it.

"Are you decent" Iroh called out

"Yeah, you can come in" a voice called back

**_*~*~*~*~*~*  
POV has changed to character POV... Won't say who and ruin the surprise though._**

"Tired" I yawned stretching my arms above my head

I got up and changed placing the Order of the White Lotus shawl over my shoulders buttoning up the front then started to pin back my hair when I heard people outside my tent.

"Are you decent?" Iroh called out

"Yeah, you can come in" I called back not bothering to turn around

I heard the door to my tent open but I also heard a small groan as someone who obviously wasn't Iroh stumbled into my tent. I turned around and nearly fell back in shock as Zuko stood there looking at me almost trying to figure me out.

"Z-Zuko is that really you?" I asked recovering from the shock "you don't remember me right? I guess I do look a bit different, voice has changed a bit too actually... or so Iroh told me. Look at me I'm babbling... I just didn't expect to see you again, Iroh either actually... anyway it's Senri"

"Senri?" he ask looking a little confused

"So you really have forgotten all about me..."

"Wait... but... it can't be"

"You do remember me! I'm so glad" I smiled clasping my hands together

"You're meant to be dead"

"Oh right... yeah after Iroh and I were arrested we were going to be split up... you already know where Iroh went but before that we were kept in the same cell, he told me about these guys... about the Order then he told me to come here that soon the others would to. I was going to be taken to The Boiling Rock but I escaped them and came here... after a while just like Iroh said others started to show and well that's about it really..."

"Why did they say you were dead?"

"They chased after me of course but I jumped off a cliff, there was no way to follow me down unless they did the same, the cliff walls were too high and to impossible to safely climb so I guess they assumed a fall like that killed me and not wanting to risk their own life stuck with that story"

"How did you survive then?"

"Used my fire to slow my decent and you know not hit the rocks at the bottom but still what are you doing here?"

"I left the fire nation and joined the avatar"

"You did? That's amazing... so wait the others are here to?"

"Yeah except... the avatar is missing"

"Then I guess a reunion will have to wait" I smiled "we should go see the others"

I was about to walk out of the tent when he grabbed hold of my arm, I turned to face him but he was looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry"

"Zuko don't worry about it... I can't be mad at you, trust me I tried. For the first few days I was angry at you, so angry I didn't know what to do with myself but as time passed so did the anger. I should have understood better, the torn feeling between right and family so I'm sorry"

"But you didn't do anything wrong! How can you and uncle forgive me so easily!" he shouted letting me go "I betrayed both of you! You both suffered because of me! How can you forgive me?"

"Because of an emotion so strong it has created an unbreakable bond" I smiled walking out of the tent

I found Iroh sitting with Toph, Katara, Sokka and some other girl I hadn't met before.

"Hey everyone" I smiled sitting next to Iroh "it's good to see you all again... well I don't think I've met you but still"

"Do we know you?" Sokka asked

"You look... familiar" Katara said

"It's Senri" Toph said calmly

"WHAT!" Sokka shouted "HE'S A GIRL!"

"You're as loud as ever" I frowned at him "hey wait did you know Toph?"

All I got from her was a shrug, didn't exactly answer my question.

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked

"I'm an honouree White Lotus member... so I heard the avatar is missing? So close to the comet's arrival as well.." I sighed as Zuko sat down between Toph and I

"Yeah, we've looked for him everywhere" Zuko said

"Isn't anyone else wondering why he's a girl?" Sokka asked

"Uncle... you're the only person other than the avatar who could possibly defeat the father lord"

"You mean the fire lord?" Toph pointed out as I held back a giggle

"That's what I just said!"

Iroh let out a sigh, I knew there was no way he was going to do it, not that he couldn't, they were right but Iroh had something else he had to do in this war.

"We need you to come with us!" Zuko said

"No Zuko it won't turn out well"

"You can beat him and we'll be there to help"

"Even if I did defeat Ozai and I don't know if I could it would be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grant power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the avatar to defeat the fire lord"

"And then... and then would you come and take you're rightful place on the throne?" Zuko asked looking a little down

"No. someone new must take the throne, an idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honour, it has to be you prince Zuko"

"Unquestionable honour? But I've made so many mistakes"

"Yes you have, you've struggled, you've suffered, but you have always followed your own path, you restored your own honour and only you can restore the honour of the fire nation"

"I'll try uncle.."

"Well... what if Aang doesn't come back?" Toph asked

"Sozin's comet is arriving, our destinies are upon us, Aang will face the fire lord. When I was a boy I had a vision that I would one day take Ba sing Se, only now do I see that my destiny is to take it back from the fire nation so the earth kingdom can be free again"

"That's why you gathered the members of The White Lotus" the new girl said

"Yes. Zuko, you must return to the fire nation so that when the fire lord falls you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there waiting for you"

"I can handle Azula"

"Not alone, you'll need help"

"You're right... Katara how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?"

"It would be my pleasure" she grinned

"Senri? Will you come to?" he asked facing me

"Sorry Zuko, that's you're and Katara's fight, not mine"

"But..."

"Don't worry so much, unbreakable bond remember?"

"What about us?" Sokka asked "what's our destiny today?"

"What do you think it is?" Iroh asked

"I think that... even though we don't know where Aang is we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet"

"And that means when Aang does face the fire lord we'll be right there if he needs us" Toph finished

After breakfast everyone started to get ready, today was going to be a day no one would ever forget.

"What are you going to do?" Zuko asked walking towards me

"I'm going to help your uncle, Ba sing Se even if for only a short time was my home, the only home I really had to be honest... I want to see it free again"

"Well... just.. I mean... don't do anything reckless" he frowned at me

"Don't worry about me" I smiled

He nodded and started to walk away when I quickly ran after him hugging him from behind.

"Be safe, I don't want to lose you again" I whispered rubbing my head against his back

"Zuko we should go!" Katara called out

I let go of him and we headed towards Katara and Appa.

"So if I'm going to be fire lord after the war is over, what are you going to do?" Zuko asked looking down at Iroh

"After I reconquer Ba sing Se I'm going to reconquer by tea shop" he said flipping a white lotus tile "and I'm going to play paisho everyday"

"Goodbye general Iroh" Katara said

"Goodbye everyone, today destiny is our friend. I know it"

I watched as they all headed out with a sad heart.

"They will be fine" Iroh said placing his hand on my shoulder

"I will feel much better when I see them again... all of them" I sighed

"Come we should go"

"Right..."


End file.
